Side squeeze buckles, also called side release buckles, are well known in the art. They come in a wide variety of sizes and configurations, depending on the intended use. These buckles typically include a female receptacle or socket section which is engageable with a male latch or plug section. One or both of the sections adjustably or fixedly holds a strap or belt around crossbars or the like.
Some attempts have been made to incorporate lights into buckles, including side squeeze buckles. These have resulted in either large, clunky buckles and/or lights and their wiring that are not entirely enclosed within the buckle.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.